


MYM — Miss You Much (a 2-part Yixing Oneshot)

by JunMomney



Series: EXO - CEO! Alternate Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO Yixing, CEO Zhang Yixing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You applied for a job and you just found out that your Ex boyfriend will be the one who will interview you.





	1. I know you from head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> After the release of Yixing's Vougeme pics, this idea just came to me. Wrote this for my friend who is a Yixing trash ahahahha. Hope yall enjoy!

1\. I know you from head to toe

“Mr. Zhang is now ready to see you…”

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him looking through his office window. He was my ex-boyfriend, and quite possibly, will be my new boss.

"Weren't you already in a good position in your company? What are you doing here?" He said, still looking through his office window.

"Is that question part of the interview?" I reiterated.

"Yes." He simply answered and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, I quit my job. The politics in the company is getting out of hand and I can’t deal with it.” I said as I started to take a sit in one of the couches in his big office.

“Who told you to sit down?” I stopped midway

“I—I’m sorry.” Wait a minute; I’m still older than him. Why is he disrespecting me?

“Stand up.” I immediately stood straight. I don’t even know why I did…

“Wait, what?” I questioned. Yixing finally faced me. He’s the epitome of class; his handsome face blinded me yet again, I thought his effect on me will be long gone but I was wrong. It has been 3 years since we broke up, but I still feel the way I felt when we were only dating for 3 days.

“Ms. Nunez, in this company we don’t sit down unless our seniors sit down first…” he trailed off as he makes his way to the door of his office.

“I didn’t know you have such rules…” I lowered my head in embarrassment. I heard the lock click and when I looked up; sure enough, his hand is on the door knob. He’s looking at me with such intense feeling; it’s as if he wants to devour me like a lion.

When we were still dating he said he doesn’t have a spec of interest in working for his father. But I just found out today that the very same guy who I used to love is going to interview me. I applied in his father’s company because of the good pay and promising benefits.

I always knew that the workload here is toxic, but what can I do, I need the money right now to build my dream house. — Our dream house.

“Let’s see here…” He said as he took my résumé from the left side of the table, next to it are a pile of other applicant’s résumés, but weirdly enough mine is isolated from the others.

“I really don’t need to read this, I already know you from head to toe.” He added as he gazes at me, well, from head to toe.

“Mr. Zhang, three years was a long time, my work experience might have changed.” I protested.

“Ms. Nunez, I knew you didn’t leave that company in the last 3 years. I’ve been keeping an eye on you…”

“What did you say?” I asked, surprised. He smirked at me and handsomely sat on the couch across me.

“You can sit down now.” He avoided my question and crossed his legs with much comfort; it’s as if he’s getting great satisfaction from my perplexity.

Instead of sitting down, I looked at his face and try to read it or something. I don’t know what I wanted to discover, but I still analyzed. He looked back at me and gave me a smile I haven’t seen in a very long time. It’s his smile that he gives me assurance that he loves and supports me.

The kind of smile he gives whenever I face a difficult problem in life. This was the same smile he gave me when our family lost my younger brother to a car accident. It was one of the shittiest years for me and he was there to help heal my broken heart.

That smile just made me confused as ever. He was the one who broke up with me three years ago and I do not understand why he is giving me hints like this right now. This is supposed to be a job interview.

“Ms. Nunez… You can sit down now.” He made sure his voice was stern to wake me up from my thoughts. I finally sat down, this time I didn’t dare look at him. I’m afraid I’ll completely lose control of myself if he smiles like that to me again.

“Well Ms. Nunez, since I know about you already, can we talk about something else?” He started after being silent for 2 minutes straight.

“No, Mr. Zhang. Can we just continue on with the ‘Job Interview’ instead?” I put an emphasis on the ‘Job Interview’ in my voice. I heard him laugh silently as if he was mocking me.

“Why are you being derisive? —sir?” I added and looked at him. This time he has seriousness plastered all over his face.

“I’m not. I just don’t want to do this business shit right now, especially since you’re here now.” His voice was monotone and it kind of scares me a little bit. It makes me want to cry.

“‘This business shit?’ Do you use foul language in this company?” I attacked him with a break in my voice. I looked at him straight in the eyes and a soft tear rolled down my left cheek. His eyes followed my tear as it rolled down my face.

“Let’s talk about us, please.” He pleaded but still keeping the monotone in his voice.

“There is no more ‘us’ Mr. Zhang. You were the one who called it quits. You gave up. You didn’t even explain to me why you’re breaking up with me, I tried understanding you but the news about you being engaged after a week broke me. Left me useless for months and months” I said while my tears keep falling. I knew that I was gonna cry sometime around this day, but I never expected to cry this much during the ‘interview’.

He stood up and ran to my side. He wanted to dry my tears with his fingers, but I moved my head away and avoided his hand.

“Can I touch you?” He asked for permission.

“No, you cannot.” I rejected. I wanted to feel his skin, I wanted him to comfort and love me again, but I can’t give it up. I don’t want to give him the chance of breaking my heart again.

“I just wanted to fix my life that’s why I left. I’m sorry.” He explained.

“Fix your life? You have a perfect life Yixing. Don’t give me that bullshit excuse.” I scoot farther from him.

“You don’t know what I went through for this… For you…”

“For me? FOR ME?!” I started laughing like a mad man.

“Yes! It was all for you!” He scoots closer to me again.

“Are you hearing yourself right now Yixing?” I snorted a laugh. For some reason my tears stopped, maybe it was the bullshit he’s throwing at me right now.

“For fuck’s sake Yixing, don’t make me hate you even more than I do now.”

“I knew my father was gonna announce my engagement to a girl I haven’t even met before. It was all for business.”

“Of course Yixing for business, you were so simple back then that I actually forgot you’re from a rich family.” I laughed again.

“For the last three years, I keep convincing my father to stop my marriage. I started from the bottom and worked my way up in this position now just to prove to him my love for you. I’m still convincing him to this day and your application here is just the perfect timing. I never had the courage to tell you all this time because I know you hated me for giving up on you after all these years we’ve been together. I’m sorry for not explaining to you all these times. I wanted to come to you when my father finally let me do my own thing. I don’t want that girl to suffer like my mom suffered when she married my father.”

I was lost for words.

The last three years were hell for me. I hated Yixing for breaking up with me and finding out that he will marry a Billionaire’s daughter a week later, but I didn’t know that the last three years was even more difficult for him. I was selfish. I didn’t trust him enough and now I feel bad for treating him like shit now.

“I—I didn’t know…” I was shaken.

My tears started falling again and this time I know it’ll never stop soon. And to that Yixing hugs me tight. Bolts of electricity automatically run up and down my spine as his scent enters my nostrils. He still uses the same cologne as before and it reminded me of how much I truly love him.

I thought my love for Yixing was long gone, but absence just hid it from me. I was still in pain in the last three years because I’m still very much in love with Zhang Yixing.

“Please, Aileen don’t cry. Please, don’t cry I love you. It’s okay. I love you, okay? I love you so much.” He cooed me with sweet words.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know you suffered that much. I thought I was the victim here, but you just did that all for me. I’m selfish, I don’t deserve you Yixing, and I really don’t.” I keep on rambling that I didn’t notice that he stopped hugging me. When I looked up Yixing swiftly crashed his lips to mine to shut me up.


	2. How about the other applicants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You…” The senior started.  
> “Are you willing to give your all? For this company.”  
> “And for my son?” He added.
> 
> “Excuse me, sir?” I ask. I looked at him this time and I cannot read his emotionless face.

2\. How about the other applicants?

 

Our kiss was only a few minutes longer before I felt the need to breathe, because 1. My snot was building up from crying too much and 2. He literally took my breath away.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asks after I pull away from him.

“No, no. I just need to breathe, sorry.” I smiled sheepishly. I pulled the handkerchief Yixing gave me years ago from my purse and wiped my tears and snot with it.

“You still have that old thing?” Yixing took the handkerchief away from me and examined it.

“Don’t touch that, I have snot all over that! Also yes I still have it with me, now give it back.” I pouted with disgust with the thought of Yixing touching my snot-filled hanky.

“I don’t care.” Yixing grinned again and pretended to wipe my handkerchief on his face.

I tried taking it from him, but he raised his hand so I can’t reach it. He grinned teasingly when I cannot grab it from him. I then clung onto his shoulder and tried reaching for my handkerchief again, but Yixing suddenly lost his balance; fell on his back on the couch and now I am on top of him.

If you’re looking at us in third person point of view, you would think it’s really cheesy but at that moment my heart is just beating fast. Too fast for my liking, it’s not even funny.

“I’m still in love with you…” He whispers softly, almost lulling me to sleep. His hot cinnamon breath blew a gentle breeze on my face.

“I still love y–“ And before I could reply, Yixing pulled me by the back of my neck for a kiss.

I didn’t hesitate for a second and reciprocates. His hand pulling me closer to deepen every kiss we share. The way his soft lips glide around mine is giving me all these passion that I have been saving up. I wasn’t sure if I was saving it all up for him or for another man, but now I know.

Before, I knew that I will never meet another man like him. I was so spoiled by his love that I was mentally preparing myself every day to be bored by all the men I will meet, after him. And now I can’t believe that I have him in my arms again. All the feelings bottled up for three years are finally being let out.

“Let’s never be apart again okay, never ever.” He says in between deep breaths.  
“No matter what happens, let’s stay together. Even if my father rejects you, let’s not give up.” He added and gave me a lingering kiss.

“Let’s stay together…” I assured him as I touch his face lovingly. I’ve been waiting a long time to touch him like this and it feels good to be doing it again, it feels as if the heavens above me are blessing me with Yixing right now.

“Let’s get out of here, we need to go and catch up.” He bit his lips shyly and looks at me knowingly. Oh, I know exactly what you mean Mr. Zhang Yixing. I stood up from on top of him and fixed my hair and clothes.

“Wait, don’t you have other applicants?” I looked at the pile of résumés on the table.

“When I found out you’re applying in my department, I told my secretary to cancel all my meetings and tell the other applicants to go back the next day.” He giggles at his own words. He tucks a few lone strands of my hair behind my ears and kisses me all over my face.

He loves doing this to me before when he’s feeling extra affectionate, these acts always makes me feel warm. I’m so glad I can feel them again.

“Oh, so that’s why I didn’t see anyone in the waiting room with me. I thought I was the only one who applied.” I bent my head on the side with notice.

To that, his office door flies open and a man who I recognize as his father suddenly barged in. Both of us bolted up from the comforts of his office couch.

One of his entourage closes the door from behind Yixing’s father to give us privacy.

“Ba-ba!” Yixing calls out in surprise. I was just as surprised as Yixing, but I still kept my composure and gave him a 90-degree bow.

“I knew I would see you both here…” Chairman Zhang walked past us and made his way to his son’s table and Yixing followed him there.

The man of my dreams pulls out his black LA-Z Boy office chair and his father sat on it. Yixing stayed beside his father and he motioned for me to come near them. I hesitated for a minute but his father’s stern look on me made me move my feet.

I walked slowly towards Yixing while my head is bowed down so I don’t have to make an eye contact with any of them. This is my second time meeting his dad, but this is the first time that it’s this… intimate.

When I reached Yixing’s side, I dare not look at any of them. I kept looking at my feet because I’m afraid of… I don’t know, judgments, maybe. Judgments from my lover’s father, because I am adored by his only son, the only heir of his whole empire of imperium and riches.

Because I am not like them. I am small, I am weak. I am just a mere speck of dust compared to them. They could buy my whole life, and I’d still be nothing compared to how much they are worth. At least to what the society thinks.

Even my own mother thinks that I shouldn’t get back with Yixing. When she found out that he is the heir of Zhang Group of Companies, she was stunned… And mad that he left me for another woman, a much richer woman. She doesn’t want any trouble for me; she’s just taking care of her daughter.

But I know to Yixing I am enough. I am more than enough for him. He knows I provide for myself and my family, he knows how hard working I am. His opinions are more important to me than any other person in this world. He is the only one I am willing to please all my life.

But why am I suddenly ashamed of myself in front of his father?

“You…” The senior started.  
“Are you willing to give your all? For this company.”  
“And for my son?” He added.

“Excuse me, sir?” I ask. I looked at him this time and I cannot read his emotionless face.

“Ba-ba!” Yixing protested.

“Quiet! I am not talking to you.” He silenced his son.  
“Are you willing to sacrifice the life you know now for my son?” He asks me again.

“Yes, sir!” I answered with a firm stance. I saw Yixing’s dumbfound expression from my peripheral vision. He wanted to touch me but he stopped himself.

“That’s all I need to know.” He stood up from Yixing’s chair and smooths his suit down.

Yixing and I were frozen stiff from where we were standing when his father started for the door. His entourage started lining up when he was exiting the office. Yixing suddenly grabbed my hand and pull me into a slight run to catch up with his father.

“Ba-ba! What does that mean?” He calls out and Senior Zhang stopped on his toes. His entourage also stops and back to their intimidating stance near the older Zhang. We also stopped about a meter away from him.

“Yixing, I may not be the best father to you, but you are my only son and your happiness is important to me.” He spoke with a surprising truth. I looked at Yixing and his mouth was agape, his hold on me got tighter. He looked like he was about to cry with so much joy.

__________

 

Everything was happening too fast. We didn’t even have time for any sort of reunion. No dates, no anything. We didn’t even have lunch or dinner alone. The last 2 months was a blur… But it was a happy blur.

I looked behind me and the first thing I saw was my mom’s crying face. She was wearing this elegantly flowing peachy nude dress that looks wonderful on her and she looked beautiful with her hair all made up. But she was crying.

I looked beside her and my dad is looking at me with a genuine delight in his eyes. I can see a slight tear in it but he’s obviously fighting for his tears not to fall.

My older sister was the same as mom, crying her eyes out as if she will never see me again while punching her husband’s arms slightly. And my older brother was standing there with a tough look, but you can see in his eyes that he is happy for me.

I felt Yixing squeezed my hand and I gave my gaze back on his handsome face again. He smiled and mouthed “I love you” To me. And of course, I replied a silent “I love you too”.

“Now I pronounce you husband… and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The priest smiled at Yixing while pointing his open palms at me.

The 100 or so guest in this small quaint church we picked in this tiny town roared with merriment. Half of the guests are my families and friends and half are Yixing’s.

We only invited a few people to witness our pledge of love and devotion, but on our reception, there are probably 1000 or more guests. Probably all business people that I need to remember their names. I married Yixing, but I will still work for their company.

Yixing, his dad and I debated about it a couple of weeks ago. The two men wanted me to be the ‘woman of the house’ (that his dad will gift us), but I told them that I need to earn the money I needed to build the house Yixing and I dreamed of for a long time and that I will not take a single dime from anyone except if I worked hard on it. His dad was more than proud and happily obliged with me working for his company.

“I love you.” He finally whispered at me as both hands cup my face and his thumbs trace circles on my cheeks delicately.

“And I love you.” I whispered back. His lips curled into a half smile before he leans in to kiss me. I can feel the hot breath from his nose hitting my face in all the right way, making me feel flushed all of a sudden.

“KISS… KISS… KISS…” Our family and friends holler in a chorus.

I flutter my eyes closed slowly, and I felt his soft moist puckers on mine. He placed his lips on my own gently and not even 2 seconds in, he parted his mouth and his tongue glides on my upper lip asking for permission to enter. I didn’t resist any longer and parted my own so his tongue can happily play inside my mouth, which he did and the taste of him soon comes after.

__________

 

After almost twelve hours of excruciating pain, from the heels that I wore to the wedding dress that hugged my body almost too tightly, our family finally let us go from tending to the guests left at the reception party.

It was only 10:30 in the evening and we finally arrived at our hotel.

We went straight to his hotel room, about 3 floors down away from mine. We decided to stay there since my sister and I shared a room together last night before the wedding and we obviously don’t want anyone, especially my sister, to disturb us tonight.

I finally have him alone after months of preparing for our union.

Yixing pushed his key card to the key card sensor and it made a sound indicating that the door was unlocked. He pushed the knob down and opened his door wide for the two of us, revealing a semi-cold well-lit empty room.

Some pillows and towels are scattered on the floor showing evidence from the friends he had over while preparing a while ago.

His grip on my left hand is not connecting as he pulls me inside his lair while he picks up some mess and throws them in one corner of the room. ‘What a multitasker’, I thought to myself. I smiled at him while he does so.

“I don’t want you tripping on anything. Not with those high heels.” He finally spoke. This time he his gaze back to me. His smile on me is full of love and affection showing his deep dimple, so deep that I want to swim in.

“It’s okay; I know you’re there to catch me anyway.” The cheesiness from what I said made me grin like an idiot. Yixing vibrated with silent laughter before replying.

“Why did you wear such shoes anyway? You don’t need them.” His lips still have that smile that I love and his dimple deeper now.

“It’s because of the dress, love. And you’re too tall.” I giggle as we stopped walking, just near the bed.

“Do you want to eat or drink anything?” He suddenly offered.

“No. I just want to be out of this dress. I feel so restraint.” I started going around myself to look at the hook of the dress behind me.

“Already?” He giggled childishly as he bit his lips.

“Yixing…” I cannot help my own childish laugh and pretended to hit him in the chest lightly, but he caught my wrist before the impact.

“Sit down; let me cater to you, my queen.” His voice is serious all of a sudden, with a hint of dark sexiness to it. I obliged almost too immediately and sat on the cream colored bed bench of his room.

“Wait here.” He smiled down at me and caressed my cheeks before he left for the bathroom. 2 minutes later, he was back with two wet towelettes, his suit is now gone and the sleeve of his white dress shirt is carefully folded showing his forearms.

While he was coming to me, I cannot help but bite my lower lip hard, I can almost taste blood. He looks so fucking sexy and I can’t believe he is my sexy man.

He stopped on his toes and kneeled on his left knee in front of me. He grabbed both my legs and rests them on top of his thighs that aren’t kneeling. He removed my shoes slowly one by one and I winced slightly at the pain it left.

“Are you okay?” He asks as he looks up on my face with concern.

“Yes, it just hurts a little bit.” I smiled convincingly. From this angle, I can see that the sides and balls of my feet are slightly red from having to walk all day for more than 12 hours on those heels my sister gifted me.

They were really pretty and matched my wedding dress to a T, but they are too tall for my liking. But of course they were a gift and I’m sure she dragged her husband to the mall and made him walk for 2 hours just to pick the perfect shoes for me. I cannot say no to that. The gift came from her heart.

Yixing grabbed one wet towelette and proceeded to rub my feet gently. Even gentler when he rubs the red parts of the skin of my feet. I can’t help but feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach, this gesture was simple, yet it makes my heart want to jump out of my rib cage.

I have known him for more than 10 years, yet he still makes me feel things in my stomach and in my heart like I’m a little school girl, who got kissed by her crush for the first time ever.

“You don’t have to do this, Yixing,” I whispered softly with a little break in it, my voice betraying me letting him know that he’s my weakness.

“But I want to.” He silently protests and continues doing what he was doing. His concentration cannot be broken.

He grabbed the second towelette and is now rubbing my legs clean of the glitters the makeup artists applied there when I changed into my second dress, much shorter than the original wedding dress I was wearing in the church, so that my legs glisten to the lights as Yixing and I walked on the red carpet of the reception.

“You deserve it. You deserve all the nice things this world can offer.” He added and traces kisses on my legs up above my knees where the lacy bottom of the dress ended.

I pull him up by his collar and kissed the tip of his sharp nose, leaving a thin layer of pink tint from my lipstick. He giggled when I did so and we both stood up from our position.

I turned my back on him and I motioned for him to unhook my dress. He happily obliged and slid down the zipper of my dress slowly as he traces his cold finger on my warm back, his hot breath hitting my neck just right.

The sensation he was giving me sends ripples of electricity all over my body that makes me shiver, but in a good way. When I did so, I felt his moist lips kiss me on my ear. Kind of nibbling on it in the process.

“I’ve been waiting for this for 2 months now.” He whispers in between kissing and nibbling on my ear.

“M-me too.” I sighed at the feeling of his wet mouth on me.

I felt my strapless dress fall down to my feet, leaving me only on my panties and boob & nipple tape, the only thing that stopped me from being exposed. Yixing spun me around rather too fast that almost made me lost my balance, but he caught me by my waist with both arms just in time before I fell and we both giggled half-heartedly. My smile ceased when I saw him lick his lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” He eyed me from top to bottom and his eyes darted to mine again after he lovingly adored my body. I felt my cheeks warm up when our eyes met and he smiled again for the nth time today. I will never get tired of that smile.

“You’re so lovely when you blush.” He said before he crashed his soft lips to mine. His lips were warm and wet from nibbling my ear.

He opened his mouth and his tongue brushed against my lower lip and I let out a tiny whimper when he did so. He cupped my face with his hand and his other grabbed the back of my neck gently, intertwining his fingers with my hair.

“Stop…”

 

“Teasing me…”

 

“And just…”

 

“Kiss me back.”

 

He said in between loud smacks of his lips to mine. I giggled playfully while his mouth was on me and I can feel him grin over me. I didn’t want to taunt him any longer and I finally opened up to him.

I kissed back and my tongue played with his. I slightly grazed my teeth over on his upper lip and he let out a silent baritone moan and I felt the vibration of his pitch through his tongue.

I started unbuttoning his dress shirt and opened him up to touch his hard bare chest with my palms. I felt his skin crawl when my palms gently run over his nipples and bit my lips with excitement.

“Easy tiger…” I pull away from his mouth and appease him with soft words.

“You’re driving me insane!” His mouth is now attacking my neck and both his hands peeled the boob & nipple tape in one swift move to reveal my already erect nipples. The sensation the tape left my skin was crazy; it did not hurt, if anything it actually felt really nice.

Both his hands are now caressing the non-existent pain he thought I felt when he peeled the tapes on the soft skin of my breasts and his mouth made its way from my neck to my chest. Kissing both my breasts simultaneously making my skin glint with his saliva.

He finally guzzles one of my teat in his mouth, his tongue circled around it and sucked on it before releasing me to make a popping sound. I let out another silent wail of satisfaction; I felt my insides churn with imaginary hunger. It’s not a hunger for food, but a hunger for my new husband.

“Yixing…” I moaned his name as I start unbuckling his belt. I can feel his ever growing boner on my stomach, just above my already wet middle.

“Mmm… I love it when you say my name, baby.” His normally high voice suddenly dropped 5 octaves down. I’m not really sure about that because I am not a musician, but that’s how I perceive it.

“Say my name again, baby…” Yixing said as he slid my panties slowly, but surely. My underwear dropped on the floor on top of my dress and I stepped out on them.

Yixing’s semi-tight dress pants also dropped leaving him only in his boxer briefs and dress shirt. The tent forming on him is unavoidable in that thin fabric that was covering it. He disconnected his mouth from my chest and picked me up from the floor bridal style. I let out a tiny shriek as he threw me in bed.

Yixing didn’t waste any more time and jumped up at me, causing us to bounce to each other on the bed. I crawled up to the headboard of the hotel bed, feeling the soft duvet on the skin of my butt as I do so.

“I love you, my wife…” He said as he slid his boxer briefs down to his ankle and his cock bounce up from the release. He crawled to me now, still wearing his dress shirt, last one button still intact.

“I love you too, my husband.” My lip curled on one side and we made love all night, only the sound of his eager groans kept me up.


End file.
